our reflection
by Diochrome
Summary: Ketika aku membuka mataku, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah dirimu, namun mata yang melihat kearah dirimu itu adalah milikku—our reflection. [Mature theme]


Ketika aku membuka mataku, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah dirimu, namun mata yang melihat kearah dirimu itu adalah milikku.

...

Cermin itu merefleksikan diriku dengan sangat jelas. Aku bahkan tidak perlu melihatnya... bayangan itu, bukan diriku, namun _itu_ adalah aku. Aku berusaha untuk memahami egomu dari balik cerminan diriku. Mengutukmu hingga akhir hidupmu. Aku berharap selamanya aku akan terus menjadi milikmu, walaupun aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah menyukai dirimu.

* * *

 _our reflection_ © Owldio.

 _Love Live bukan punya saya!_

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini._

 **M** ature

* * *

Dua tahun yang lalu, insiden bunuh diri terjadi di kotaku, insiden itu terjadi disaat aku tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, tubuhku—tidak, otakku menolak untuk bangun. Aku dapat mendengar suara, tapi aku tak pernah tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang didekatku, semua yang terdengar hanyalah dengungan panjang yang sama sekali tidak terlalu jelas... namun di hari yang sama aku terbangun di pinggir pantai, melangkah menuju lautan yang dalam, semakin dalam hingga seluruh tubuhku terbenam ke dasar lautan. Di hari yang sama pula, aku menangis di sudut ruangan rumah sakit, terisak, berteriak. Satu hal yang kuingat di hari itu, kenapa... kenapa aku meneriaki namaku sendiri?

Aku membuka mataku. Setelah dua tahun berlalu, aku tak dapat mengingat dengan jelas siapa diriku, orang-orang yang datang melihatku hanya memberikanku karangan bunga dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun, tanpa sebuah senyuman, tanpa sebuah arti. Namun ada satu orang yang selalu terlihat kuat ketika berada di depanku, mata sayunya, rambut pirangnya, logatnya yang khas. Orang itu selalu saja terlihat senang.

Ohara... Mari _-san_.

 _Eh?_

"Kanan, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

Pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya, aku hampir bosan mendengarnya, tidak bisakah dia sedikit kreatif? Tidak bisakah dia tidak mengangguku hari ini? Aku selalu tidak ingin diganggu olehnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Ohara Mari, melontarkan pertanyaan kedua setelah tak mendengar jawaban apapun dariku sebelumnya, disamping ranjang rumah sakit, gadis berambut pirang itu sedang menata bunga yang dibawa olehnya, aku tahu walaupun aku tak melihatnya.

"Aku bahagia..."

Mari menjatuhkan karangan bunga yang dipegangnya, memegang pundakku dengan tiba-tiba, pandanganku masih lurus ke depan, tapi aku tahu, dia terkejut.

"Kanan, kau mulai bisa berbicara? Aku... aku akan memanggil dokter!"

Tentu saja, aku memang dapat berbicara Mari. Hanya saja, berbicara denganmu bukan hal yang mudah.

Mari pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan hari itu aku kembali tak sadarkan diri setelah dokter memasuki ruanganku, hari itu aku merasakan dingin yang menjalar disekujur tubuhku, hari itu pula aku merasakan pelukan seseorang yang menghangatkan jiwaku, dan hari itu pula aku menangis karena sakit yang kurasakan anehnya aku tidak tahu sakit apa yang kurasakan saat itu.

Dua hari telah berlalu, tanpa kusadari aku telah banyak merespon perkataan mereka, bahasa tubuh, bahasa isyarat, aku bahkan tersenyum untuk hal-hal kecil. Aku tidak tahu bahwa tubuhku dapat melakukan semua itu. Dokter bilang aku sudah dapat meninggalkan rumah sakit mulai besok—dokter juga sudah mencoba untuk memberikan terapi lainnya; tapi aku tidak ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

Ohara Mari kembali muncul bahkan di hari terakhir aku berada di rumah sakit itu. "Kanan." Dia menyebutkan namaku seraya tersenyum dan memeluk diriku.

Aneh, padahal aku tak ingin berkomunikasi dengan gadis itu, tapi aku malah mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Mari."

Kenapa aku memanggilnya Mari?

Aku selalu saja akan membalas perkataan Mari, tak peduli seberapa keraspun aku menolak untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

Hari itu aku menghabiskan waktu terakhirku di rumah sakit bersama Mari, berbincang-bincang mengenai sekolah, mengenai laut, mengenai dirinya, dan mengenai orang-orang disekitarnya, tapi tak sedikitpun Mari membahas Kurosawa Dia, tak sedikitpun nama itu terucap dari mulutnya, Mari tidak pernah membahas Kurosawa Dia, Mari tidak ingin topik pembicaraannya diambil alih oleh Kurosawa Dia. Siapa itu Kurosawa Dia? Kenapa aku ingin sekali topik itu ada disetiap pembicaraanku?

Tanpaku sadari esoknya aku sudah berada di rumah.

Mari datang ke rumahku. Gadis pirang itu seperti tak dapat lepas dariku, semua yang dilakukannya membuatku muak, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku terus ingin bersamanya.

"Ada apa, Mari?" tanyaku.

"Kanan, aku hanya ingin melihatmu hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya."

"Terima kasih, masuklah, kita berbincang di dalam saja." Aku mempersilahkan dirinya masuk ke rumah.

Kemudian percakapan yang sama kembali terulang.

"Mari..."

"Ya, Kanan?"

"Aku selalu mendengar cerita yang sama darimu."

"Bukankah Kanan ingin aku terus bercerita hal yang sama setiap harinya setelah Kanan sadar?"

Benarkah? Benarkah aku menginginkan itu? Kenapa aku tak mengingat apapun? Aku juga tidak mengingat hal yang sangat penting, kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah sakit? Maksudku hari itu aku seharusnya—

Kepalaku mendadak sakit, Mari segera menenangkanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kanan?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Mari..."

"Ya, Kanan, ada apa?"

"Ada hal yang ingin aku ketahui," aku menatap wajah itu lekat. "Mari, kenapa aku sampai terbaring di rumah sakit?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mari, tolong ceritakan semuanya, semua yang terjadi padaku di mulai dari saat aku memasuki rumah sakit, tidak, dimulai dari sebelum aku memasuki rumah sakit."

"Benarkah? Apakah Kanan siap mendengar semuanya?" tanya Mari.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Tapi kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit." Ujar Mari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, meskipun aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit lagi."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti ya."

Mari bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah keluar dari rumahku. "Kenapa kau tidak mencaritahu semuanya sendiri seperti dulu?" Mari melambaikan tangannya. "Temui aku di tempat biasa."

Mari telah pergi, dia tidak akan menemuiku untuk sementara waktu, begitulah yang aku tangkap dari perkataan dan gelagatnya. Aku sebenarnya tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dua tahun yang lalu, aku berusaha membunuh diriku sendiri dengan menenggelamkan diri ke lautan. Bunuh diri. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan apakah aku benar-benar bunuh diri? Karena aku tidak yakin pada diriku sendiri.

Hari berganti begitu saja, mulai hari ini aku mulai mencari tahu kebenaran—yang hanya sekedar keingintahuanku terhadap diriku dua tahun yang lalu. Lalu aku mulai mencaritahu semuanya, namun aku tak menemukan apapun, dimanapun, bahkan koran harian yang selalu menerbitkan berita di kota ini juga tidak memuat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa kejadian dua tahun yang lalu merupakan hal yang tabu untuk dibahas, bahkan orangtuaku tidak ingin membahas apapun, mereka bertingkah seolah semuanya tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Aku mengacak rambutku dengan frustasi, kemudian melangkah keluar dari rumah.

"Kanan? Mau kemana? Kenapa tidak beristirahat di rumah saja dulu, lagi pula kau juga baru pulang dari rumah sakit."

Ibu mengatakan itu dengan nada khawatir, namun aku hanya berlalu begitu saja.

"Ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Kataku.

Aku berjalan melewati toko-toko yang sedang tutup, kemudian berdiri disebuah toko kecil yang menjual alat-alat menyelam dan berbagai macam papan selancar, tulisan tutup masih terpasang di pintu itu membuatku terus melihat ke arah toko itu dari balik kacanya, dari sana aku dapat melihat papan seluncur yang sangat cantik. Begitu fokus mataku tidak lagi pada papan seluncur itu aku dapat melihat diriku sendiri dari refleksi kaca toko.

Tunggu... kenapa aku melihat diriku di sana?

Kenapa? Kenapa aku ada di sana?

Kenapa cermin itu merefleksikan banyanganku, kenapa? _AH_ , tidak. Itu bukan aku. Itu adalah Matsuura Kanan dengan sorot mata yang mirip denganku. Awalnya aku tersenyum, senyuman itu berubah ketika aku sadar bahwa sosok dibalik refleksi cermin itu bukanlah diriku.

Dengan perasaan takut dan gelisah, kuputuskan untuk menemui Ohara Mari hari itu. Kakiku terus berjalan, dengan ingatan yang samar-samar aku akhirnya sampai di tempat yang tidak Mari sebutkan dengan jelas itu—sebuah dermaga. Aku dapat melihat Ohara Mari berdiri di tepi dermaga itu seperti sedang menunggu kehadiranku. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi sedih dari wajahnya, kesedihan itu ditutupi dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Aku berjalan mendekati dirinya. "Mari, dua tahun yang lalu aku berusaha untuk bunuh diri kan?" tanyaku.

Mari menganggukkan kepalanya, gadis itu membenarkan kalimatku.

"Aku bunuh diri dengan cara menenggelamkan diriku ke lautan, benar begitu?"

Mari tidak mengangguk, gadis itu menatap diriku, sorotan matanya berubah, gadis berambut pirang itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kanan..." dia menarik napasnya dalam. "Kau berusaha bunuh diri dengan melompat dari gedung sekolah—karena kehilangan penglihatanmu... kau sama sekali tidak menenggelamkan dirimu kelautan..."

"Lalu ingatan itu?"

"Kau ingat siapa dirimu, Kanan?" tanya Mari.

"Apa maksudmu Mari?" aku balik bertanya.

"Kanan, seharusnya kau... sudah mati." Mari mengenggam erat bajunya, tangannya bergetar. "Hari itu... Kurosawa Dia memutuskan untuk menyusulmu, tapi dia malah menyelamatkanmu dari kematian."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Apa maksudnya itu? Apakah Mari sudah gila?

"Mata itu... itu milik Dia, dan otakmu, semuanya milik Kurosawa Dia. Jika dia tidak mendonorkannya padamu, kau tidak akan bangun dari tidurmu, Matsuura Kanan."

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Ya, aku juga tidak mengerti, Kurosawa Dia itu benar-benar sudah gila, dia melakukan semuanya karena dia cinta padamu, cinta itu benar-benar buta ya... Kanan. Lalu transplantasi otak yang berjalan sukses hingga seratus persen? Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal!"

Mari mengangkat tangan kirinya, jarinya membentuk seperti sebuah pistol dan dia meletakkannya di kepalanya seperti hendak bunuh diri.

Mari menatap diriku datar. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki dua pikiran?"

Kemudian Mari menjatuhkan dirinya ke laut.

Ohara Mari akhirnya mati! Aku senang. Tapi kenapa, kenapa tubuh ini mengejarnya, kenapa tubuh ini malah menangis, kenapa aku malah berteriak memanggil namanya?

"Mari!"

* * *

Kanan.

Jika cinta itu benar-benar membuat seseorang menjadi buta, maka aku tidak akan membutuhkan mataku, aku akan memberikannya padamu agar kau dapat melihat warna dunia, aku juga akan memberikan telingaku padamu agar kau dapat mendengar suaraku, aku juga akan memberikan hatiku padamu agar kau dapat mengisi kekosongan yang ada di hatimu, aku bahkan tak segana untuk memberikan otakku kepadamu agar kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu... agar kau dapat belajar mencintai diriku.

Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lihat? Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan.

Mastuura Kanan.

"Terima kasih, Dia."

* * *

Seminggu setelah tubuh Ohara Mari ditemukan, Matsuura Kanan menggantung dirinya.

Sekali lagi.

Usaha Kurosawa Dia untuk menyelamatkan cintanya hanya sia-sia.

Matsuura Kanan tidak mencintai Kurosawa Dia. Seberapa besarpun usaha Dia untuk membuktikannya Kanan tidak akan pernah melihatnya.

* * *

 _ **End.**_


End file.
